


Please Let Me In

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, He chases after her, Romance, She runs away - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: It hadn't just been the beer talking. It hadn't been a mistake. He knew it. It was just a matter of convincing her.





	Please Let Me In

It appeared as her words sunk in, she began to sober up. The look on her face was one of fear. He could see everything begin to unravel. He had to act fast if he was going to stop her. If he didn’t do something she was going to run away again!

She went to move from their spot, move away from him, but he stopped her. His hands held her in place, and he pushed her back in to the boxes behind her, “Don’t go.”

She looked at him, shocked and afraid. She was spiraling and he needed to stop it. She pushed against him, softly and whispered, “Let me go, Zavala.”

He leaned closer to her and replied, “Don’t go, please.”

She glanced at him, unsure of what to do, before she pushed harder this time, “We can’t do this Zavala. It was the beer talking. I should have never said or done what I did.” She pried his hands from her and released herself from their hiding place. He could hear her walking away.

He slid from the hiding spot and rushed after her. He wasn’t even sure what his plan was. He just knew he couldn’t let her leave like that. He quickly caught hold of her arm and said, “Guardian.”

She turned to look at his hand gripping her arm, then his face, and said, “What is it Zavala?”

In a moment of bravery, he let go of logic and acted on instinct. He pulled her in to him and kissed her. Their lips crashed together, and he felt her hands slide up his chest to rest on his shoulders. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her to his body.

They parted, only a few centimeters, and he said, “Tell me this is real.” He couldn’t bear it if he had misread the situation. Had she simply been drunk? Had he taken advantage of her inebriated state? Was he just like the pushy Titan from before?

She blinked, eyes glowing, and whispered, “You’re my superior, Zavala.”

He kissed her again, feeling for the moment she returned the action. She did. She pressed in to him too. Her hands snaked to his neck and then face. Her skin was so soft. He wanted to feel more of it. When they parted again, he replied, “Tell me this is real, please.”

“Zavala, you’re my superior. You are the head of the Vanguard. I am just another Guardian. This… this can’t happen.” She seemed to be saddened by her own words. She pushed him to stand a bit away from her and continued, “This can’t happen, Zavala.”

“Guardian… don’t do this. Don’t act like nothing just happened.” He was grasping at straws now. He could feel his anger rising. They had just kissed. He felt her kiss him back. Her hands had explored his body, albeit briefly. There was something there on both sides and now he knew it! But he couldn’t just get angry. He had to keep a level head. He needed to assess her words. Was there any truth to them? Could they really not explore what was there?

“Something did happen, Zavala. A drunk Guardian made advancements on her superior. Forgive me, please.” She then turned and rushed away. If he was meant to go after her or stay, he was unsure. He did the only thing he felt right, he let her go. She was right, any type of relationship between them could compromise their reputation. He couldn’t do that to her.

~~

As she rushed away, to the safety of her ship, her Ghost spoke to her, “What just happened?”

“I was stupid, that’s what happened.” She muttered as she continued on her way. She had to leave. She needed to go somewhere far away. The Tangled Shore would suffice.

“He kissed you. Why did he stop? Why did he let you go?” The little machine asked.

A tear fell from her eye as she instantly wiped the liquid away and said, “Because I was stupid, that’s why. Someone like Zavala would never be interested in some loose-canon Guardian like me.”

~~

“You are an idiot.” Came the voice of his Ghost. And to be honest, he agreed with him. Zavala had once been so sure of every action of his, but now… now he was second guessing himself.

# ~~

She had chosen, last minute, to not go to the Tangled Shore. She decided to go somewhere she hadn’t been for months. She went to Venus. It had been a while since she went to the privacy of the old Academy there. No enemies remained and no Guardians would be found there. She could be completely alone for as long as she wanted.

“Can I ask you something, Maya?” Her Ghost sounded.

She nodded, knowing if he asked permission it was really getting to him, whatever it was.

“Why did you answer him like you did? He wanted to continue. You know that. So why did you leave?” He was curious, that much was clear. So, as she knocked some boxes off a desk to claim as a seat, she sighed.

He looked at her, the boxes, then to her again. He hated it when she was mean to the “little files”. But she didn’t care to gingerly set the boxes on the ground right now. She was completely frustrated, with herself most of all. He had wanted to continue. He had wanted to pursue what happened further. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? The stories she knew about Zavala told that he took what he wanted, always. He was a man of action, not contemplation. Or, at least, he used to be.

Rubbing her hands on her face, she replied, “He’s the head of the Vanguard. He can’t endanger his position on a lowly Hunter that doesn’t follow orders.”

He just looked at her, blinked the light that acted as his eye, and muttered, “You’re an idiot.”

~~

What had he done? He let her go? His Ghost was right, he was an idiot. In years past he would have grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her again. He would have said something bold about not caring and he would have continued their embrace. He would have acted on the vigor he possessed. But he had just stood there, allowing the Awoken woman to leave.

He was still there, in the forgotten area of the Tower, looking at the spot where they had hidden from their intruders. The spot where they had held their breath and each other. He should have acted on his wants. She shared them, obviously. She instigated their kiss. Yet, he had let her go. When she spoke about how they couldn’t be, he allowed her to… he let her talk herself out of it. What had he been thinking?

“She’s on Venus.” Came the words of his Ghost. He looked to the stoic Light. He was normally very business-like with everyone, himself included. But his voice seemed concerned. Zavala made to speak but the Light cut him off, “Her Ghost relayed her location. Don’t mess things up this time, Zavala.”

“What?” He managed to ask before the Ghost transported him to his ship. He was now wearing his armor, and the ship was headed to Venus. What was his Ghost thinking? He couldn’t just leave the tower without notifying Ikora!

“I have already sent a message to Ikora. She knows you are leaving.” So, the little machine thought of everything.

“What am I supposed to say to her?” He asked, letting the fear he felt seep in to his words.

His Ghost sat on his knee and seemed like he sighed, “I don’t know, you’re supposed to be the Casanova of our duo.”

Zavala chuckled. He was the Casanova of their duo? He patted the little light and enjoyed the ride as the ship took them to Venus. It wouldn’t be long, and he hoped he would get there before she left. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix his stupid mistake.

~~

Finally, they were there. Venus. His Ghost pointed him in the direction of the old Academy. No one went there anymore. They had a few unpaired Ghosts checking in now and then to ensure it was still vacant. She must have chosen this location due to the isolation.

As he closed in on an entrance to the Academy, he heard a crash and a yell. He nearly pulled his rifle out when he heard a Ghost chastise his Guardian, “Could you stop throwing all those files?”

“They don’t have feelings!” Came the terse reply of the Guardian.

It made him want to laugh. The interaction he had just heard was comical, to say the least. But he knew that the files in question were being thrown out of frustration. Frustration he had caused. He entered the open doorway. It was dark within the building and his eyes took a second to adjust. More boxes of files were thrown and crashed against the wall near the doorway he had just entered. As his vision cleared, he saw her tense at the sight of him.

“Guardian.” He stated. He hadn’t thought anything through. He had no game plan.

She seemed like she was frozen. But only for a few moments. She recovered quickly and announced, “I didn’t realize you would be here. I’ll leave you alone, sir.” Her body turned, and it was clear her intent was to leave.

“Stop!” He yelled in reply. She did, but she didn’t turn to him. Her actions just then made something snap within him. He closed the gap between them and spun her around, “Why are you running from me? What about this makes you afraid?” Her eyes, bright gold, looked at his own. He could see the turmoil in her eyes, her soul, and he couldn’t stand it, “Please let me in.”

Those golden orbs closed, and she whispered, “I’m not as fierce as you think, Zavala. I’m not that strong.”

He knew what she meant. She put on a show; a brave act, but deep down she was vulnerable. He had seen it when her Ghost brought her to him. That night she clung to him for comfort. She was sensitive and after all she had done her shell was broken.

He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, “You don’t have to be. I’m not going to hurt you.”

She didn’t open her eyes. She kept them closed as her fingers gripped the edge of his chest armor. Her lips quivered as she inhaled slowly. She was trying to collect herself. She was trying to hold herself together, close the stitches that threatened to rip at the seam.

“Let me in.” He repeated.

Her golden eyes met his vivid blue ones and she whispered, “I can’t take another hit… I won’t survive it.”

He smiled warmly at her, noticing that the paint had rubbed off her face again. Her scar was beautiful. It complimented her face impeccably. Her eyes held pooling tears, threatening to fall. Her lips were thin, and at that moment trembling from the feelings racing through her. He placed his hands around her torso and pulled her close, “Lucky for you, I’ve got a pretty good shield.”

She blinked at him, then smiled a faint ghost of a smile. It was something, at least. He would take it.

He let his hands rest on her hips and continued, “Let me in. You’ve protected everyone else for so long. Allow me to protect you.”

She looked down, her finger tracing the lines of his armor. She was contemplating something. He could see the gears turning as she looked from side to side. It was astonishing, how attractive she was, even now. Her analytical skills had kept her alive on more accounts that he was aware of, he was sure. She wasn’t just strong. She wasn’t just a fierce fighter. She was a strategist.

When she ended up making her decision she spoke in a soft, almost timid voice, “Maya.”

It rushed over him, the trust she had placed in him. She had told him her name, and it was beautiful. He couldn’t help it, he hugged her. He hugged her and held her to him as he whispered back, “Thank you, Maya.”

~~


End file.
